The role of the Cancer Diagnosis Program (CDP) is to facilitate transfer of concepts and technological developments from basic research into clinical applications for improved diagnosis and prognosis. In support of this mission the CDP has relied for decades on contract support for various activities including specimen resources, biomarker studies, a molecular profiling study of lung cancer, and data compilation in support of several initiatives. The establishment and maintenance of secure websites has also become a significant portion of this effort. While the exact studies being done change over time, the need for data management services has steadily grown over the years, and remains critical.